legacyf1leaguefandomcom-20200215-history
Season 1
Legacy Racing League Season 1 '''was an online league racing series that was competed online through the F1 2016 video game by Codemasters, on the Xbox One console. It '''ran from September 5th 2016 to March 5th 2017. Drivers competed in teams through twenty-one Grands Prix set in five continents - starting in Australia and concluding in Abu Dhabi - as they competed for the LRL Drivers' and LRL Constructors' Championships. This season saw twelve drivers compete for the Drivers' Championship, with six different teams competing for the Constructors' title. Apex Melvyn won the first LRL Drivers' Championship after finishing 3rd in the United States Grand Prix on February 12th; Round 18. With a then record of six wins in a single season, as well as eight other podiums, Apex finished the season 101 points ahead of trapter1, with Scorch6200 finishing in third a further 18 points behind. In the Constructors' Championship, Williams claimed the title at the penultimate race, finishing with a 85 point lead ahead of McLaren, with Red Bull in third a further 111 points behind. Teams & Drivers The following teams and drivers took place in Season 1: Team Selection With this being the first season, team selection was determined by a random number drawing. Mediated by then coordinator Foley589, team seats were randomly assigned to digits 1 through 10. Drivers were then asked to select one of these numbers in order of sign up; they were then given a team and a driver seat based on their selection. At the time of the original team selection, there were only 5 teams available (Ferrari, McLaren, Mercedes, Red Bull, Williams). Mid-Season Changes * After mokang's original teammate was unable to attend races due to timezone differences, DarkMagicGundam (then known as Crim Miata) joined the league as his teammate at Mercedes, starting at the Russian Grand Prix. * Lyracrish joined the league at the Austrian Grand Prix, being placed in the previously AI-driven Force India. He would later be joined by Jpoole28, who joined the league for the Singapore Grand Prix. * The Abu Dhabi Grand Prix was open to non-league drivers to race in, as both championships had been decided by that point. This was also the first LRL race to not feature AI drivers. Season Calendar The following twenty-one Grands Prix took place in Season 1: Results and Standings Grands Prix *AI driver. Points did not count **Guest driver. Points did not count LRL Drivers' Championship Standings Points were awarded to the top ten classified finishers using the following structure: In the event of a tie, a count-back system is used as a tie-breaker, with a driver's best result used to decide the standings. LRL Constructors' Championship Standings Trivia * The first six races were won by different drivers; trapter1, an AI car, Apex Melvyn, Scorch6200, mokang, IAmDavidHobbs. Apex Melvyn would be the first driver to win two LRL races when he won the Canadian Grand Prix. ** Apex Melvyn would also become the first driver to win two consecutive races; Austria and Britain. This would be repeated by Insane Moskito (Italy, Singapore) and Lyracrish (Mexico, Brazil). ** Insane Moskito would be the first LRL driver to win three races in a row: Italy, Singapore and Malaysia. * Every team in this season would win at least one race. * Season 1 is thus far the only season to feature AI drivers. This was done in order to compensate for the reduced number of players relative to the available slots (10 players to 22 seats). The first LRL race without AI cars was the Season 1 Abu Dhabi Grand Prix. ** An AI would even win a round, the Bahrain Grand Prix, due to dubious circumstances. As the AI were not included in either championship standings, its points did not count. The AI was Lewis Hamilton, in the Mercedes. * On three occasions this season the eventual top three in the championship shared the podium together. These instances were: ** China (Apex Melvyn, trapter1, Scorch6200) ** Austria (Apex Melvyn, Scorch6200, trapter1) ** Britain (Apex Melvyn, trapter1, Scorch6200) * This season features the only time the league was held on a Monday, which was also the only time two league races were held on the same day: Australia and Bahrain. This was due to a lack of organisation prior to launching the season, although despite this both races had reasonable attendance. ** This also means that this was the only time three LRL races took place in one week, as Round 3 took place on the Sunday, just 6 days later. Category:F1 Seasons Category:Season 1